


Pay the Troll

by RD87



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Horse cock, M/M, Troll - Freeform, belly bulge, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Who knew trolls were difficult to take care of? Not me, apparently.





	Pay the Troll

Pay the Troll

“You sure you know what you’re doing?” The legendary troll-tamer Gunmar asked with a raised brow. I nodded, flashing the little guidebook I had bought a few days prior. “Alright kid, Muddy is yours, take good care of the old fella.” He tapped on the white frost troll with brown a few large brown spots. The troll was slow and old but I knew he would make a worthwhile companion. “The 1500 septims are yours then.” I told him, pushing the heavy crate towards him with my feet.

The Dawnguard often sold the trolls that were too aged for combat to whoever paid a hefty premium. The youngest and strongest were reserved for Dawnguard members, but I wasn’t planning on hunting vampires anytime soon, so I had to pay the premium.

Gunmar took the crate and thanked me for the exchange. The old troll grunted as he stepped towards me, his feet rumbling the ground beneath us. “Alright Muddy, I think it’s time we got you out of this dump.” I gestured for him to follow and walked out of the fortress with the behemoth of a creature trailing behind.

I wasn’t much of a reader, but I had been reading the guide for the past few days and I managed to get through about a quarter of the troll-care book I had purchased. Although it was such a big animal, it wasn’t too hard to take care of it if the caretaker was a wanderer like I. The beast required a lot of meat but it was perfectly capable of hunting on its own so long as it had a place to return to. Although it was not intelligent, they are smarter than hounds and can easily backtrace to a certain spot.

They sleep for ten hours a day, but don’t require any rest thereafter and that makes them compatible partners for adventurers. Unfortunately, Muddy was old and although he was only recently retired, he would need a few moments to simply catch his breath at times.

As I walked towards the location of a dungeon, miles away, I read the next portion of the book: troll mating cycles. I was intrigued but only because that was where the most danger presented itself. The book read that trolls don’t have a defined mating season, but they may have random periods of arousal that can last from a few hours to several years. The author was uncertain what causes it but it was stated that every troll has at least one of such periods in their lifetime, usually while young but even the oldest of trolls can experience it. It is suggested that the troll be left with a specialized breeding mount for trolls once per week until the period passes. Until then, it said that trolls will likely masturbate to temporarily relieve themselves but they must find a mate or a breeding mount until the period passes or else they may become angered and attack or run from their owner, though they form an emotion attachment to their owner and will rarely intend to kill their caretaker.

I ended the day with a paragraph stating that male trolls may at times find their owners to suitable mates, though unless they are poorly tamed, they will not take action against their owner.

It was nearing night and I knew I had to set up camp with my new furry friend. I patted his back and let him hunt, knowing he would return to the very same spot. I set up camp, setting down my bedroll and my leather canteen. I set up a fire and sat beside it, letting the warmth tire me until I heard the familiar stomping of feet. I turned to see my new troll, his mouth covered in dried blood but in his hand he held a chunk of a deer’s leg. I remembered from the book that troll’s tend to also hunt for their master, and was grateful that mine was that friendly. I knew he had taken a bite from it but I cooked it over the fire anyway.

I wasn’t planning on eating that night but I had fallen asleep with a full belly. I was already starting like my decision, and even moreso when two days later, I had claimed seven gold bars and a few other trinkets for myself after Muddy and I cleared out and entire dungeon in a few hours. We walked triumphant out of the cave and searched for a nearby lake or pond. Thankfully, those were a plenty in Eastmarch. Muddy and I cleaned and tended to the few wounds we had gathered as night came.

“Good night, Muddy.” I told the troll, turning in my bedroll to get comfortable. I had hidden the gold bars well and Muddy had slain a rabbit for me to eat, so I slept tight as the frost troll grunted with his back towards me.

When I awoke, I felt myself covered in something sticky that had dried. Some of it had gotten in my mouth and the bitter taste had me concerned. My eyes opened and I saw my bedroll splattered with a white liquid. My entire head was also covered in it, but thankfully, whatever it was, it wasn’t poisonous. I turned to see Muddy fast asleep though he seemed to be free of whatever mess I was covered in. I muttered and got out of bed, cleaning myself in the lake, deciding not to question it any further because I would be exiting Eastmarch that day anyway.

I grabbed the seven gold bars I had hidden then went on my way to Whiterun, where I had my eye set on a house there. I read the last few pages as I walked. I was getting better at reading and had learned a lot about trolls though there was a lot still left to discover about their behavior.

We stopped to rest for the day as it neared dusk. I had nearly forgotten about what happened in the morning that day and went to sleep without worry. My suspicions re-aroused when I awoke in the same situation as the day before. My bedroll was completely stained in white and so was my face. Even though I had slept with my mouth closed that night, I could still taste the same bitterness. I cursed under my breath as I used the last of the water in my canteen to get the smell out of nose and the taste out of my mouth.

I first thought it was the gold bars. It was not uncommon for various loot to be cursed so that it would be returned to its rightful place, but being covered in a weird sticky liquid every morning was certainly strange. Then my suspicions turned to Muddy as I realized that the liquid may be semen, though I was skeptical because it was in such a copious amount. I wasn’t ready to out him yet, I told myself that I would wait until night to see who the real culprit was.

As we walked to Whiterun, I reread the chapter on troll mating cycles to see if there was any record of troll’s ejaculating on their owners, but I already knew that there wasn’t. Muddy didn’t seem to portray any signs of the so-called “arousal period,” but it may be too early for there to be any signs. He was also old, so the chances were slim.

As I set up camp once more for the night, I wondered if I would rather it be the seven gold bars or my companion to be the culprit. I certainly did not want to return back to Fort Dawnguard but there would be no other choice if it were Muddy. But I also did not want to levy the curse onto someone else nor return the gold I had worked for.

I pretended to sleep that night facing Muddy. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself awake for an hour and as I was on the brink of falling asleep, I heard Muddy’s hefty footsteps come walking towards me. I kept my eyes closed as he stopped beside my bedroll and I heard short, rapid movements above me. Muddy softly grunted while a few small drops of some liquid gently pattered against the leather on my bedroll.

A scent clouded me a few moments after and I recognized it as the scent coming from his crotch. I opened my eyes and I was going to scold him but I couldn’t. I looked at the seven foot tall monster, looming over me like I was a rodent, a skeever. Muddy was old but still much stronger than I would ever be, and I suddenly felt a sense of inferiority once the clouds parted just right so that the moonlight showed me the hulking piece of mass that Muddy’s right hand played with.

In his large hands it looked average, but I didn’t let that fool me from knowing that the troll’s penis was immensely large. A foot and a half long almost, and shaped like a horse’s cock. The girth to it sent shivers down my spine and I felt like I was this animal’s lesser. I was only a third of his size, but I wasn’t sure if what I felt was jealousy.

Muddy must have known I was awake but tended to his needs anyway. I calmed my breathing and closed my eyes, letting him do what he must as I told myself that I would solve this the day after. Then a few moments later, Muddy huffed and I felt an explosion of warm fluid splatter against my face, covering every inch before I was drenched in his sperm. Muddy let the last few drops splatter on my cheek before he lied down a few feet from me, satisfied with what he had done. 

I lied wide awake, not moving nor thinking as I felt the sperm cool down from the chilly air. I could feel myself becoming aroused but I couldn’t let it. Before I had the chance to think about my actions, or lack thereof, I forced myself to clear my mind so that I could fall asleep.

When the morning came I didn’t utter a single word about what had happened last night. I simply cleaned myself off and went about my journey. Muddy and I walked in complete and desolate silence for hours. I was in complete shock and had no idea what to do, but before I had come to a conclusion, a club of bandits had arised from behind the trees and bushes.

It was an ambush, and I had been caught unprepared. Muddy immediately recognized the danger and charged after them, enduring a few hits before knocking two to the ground and crushing them. I pulled my bow out from my back and dodged as an arrow whizzed past me. There were five standing, two were archers. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and lodged the arrow into position, pulling the drawstring back before releasing it. One archer down but I was behind charged from behind. My hands gripped my sheathed blade. The sword swung where my head should have been but I had ducked half a second prior and my blade had impaled his stomach. The bandit’s sword fell in front of me and I used his body to catch the second arrow that was shot at me.

Muddy’s left arm was had caught a blow and was damaged, but he still managed to take down another bandit with his right arm. I saw another charging in front of me and I pushed the body to daze him while removing the knife from the body’s gut. I dodged to the left as the sword came down and stuck the blade into his ribs, but before I could remove the knife, I heard drawstring release as a third arrow was shot. I turned to see the arrow coming straight for my face and I thought that was it, I thought I was dead. Time moved in slow motion but I couldn’t move, but in the corner of my eye I was a giant, white-furred hand move in front of me. Blood splattered against my face as the arrow pierced Muddy’s hand, but stopped short just an inch in front of my face. Muddy roared in pain and I quickly returned an arrow to the last archer.

I panted as I looked to Muddy. He had just saved my life and I felt immense gratitude for him. I had come out unharmed but Muddy had sustained multiple blows just to save me. My full attention was on Muddy. His left arm had been slashed near the bicep, and it likely hurt to move thus it had gone limp. His right hand still had the arrow stuck into it. I moved my pack from my back and set it down in front of me, rummaging through my supplies until I found some bandages and health potions. I wrapped his wounds in the cloth, then broke the arrow so that I could remove it. Muddy grunted in pain as I did so, but he trusted me. I slid the arrow out and Muddy’s hand shook painfully in response, but I eventually got it out. Blood splattered against the cobblestone floors as the broken arrow clattered onto the ground. I quickly cleaned the area then wrapped a bandage, then gave him the potion of healing.

“Let’s get out of here.” I told him, then standing up to leave. The dead bodies didn’t leave a good smell, but we needed to rest. We moved away from the ambush site to a lake. I cleaned the blood off myself and my armor. Afterwards, I sat beside Muddy and expressed my gratitude. “Thanks for saving me. You’re a great partner to travel with.” I told him, though there were so many other things I wanted to tell him but I knew it would be pointless to do so.

I didn’t want to force Muddy to move with those wounds, so we stayed near the lake for the rest of the day. I looted the bandit’s bodies for food and found some bread and jerky. Muddy ate fish he had caught in the river, but he was tired after that battle and had then slept until night arrived.

I was reminded of Muddy’s attraction towards me when I set down my crusty bedroll. I had to decide what needed to be done. I slipped into the leather covers, which smelled of salt. I felt my mouth water at the scent and images of Muddy masturbating over me flooded my mind. I was quickly growing aroused at the thought and I didn’t dare stop myself that time.

Never had I felt that excited. I was caressing my erection in the bedroll, waiting excitedly for Muddy to come beside me, wanking himself off as he had during the days prior. An hour passed but he didn’t come anywhere near me. I heard him stumbling around, so I opened my eyes to see him walking around with an erection. I felt stupid, he couldn’t move his left arm and his right hand was damaged as well. Of course he couldn’t masturbate, but out of that an opportunity arose.

Overwhelmed with arousal, I crept out of my bedroll. Muddy heard me coming and turned around. I seated myself on my knees in front of him, inhaling the musty scent of his shaft. The smell clouded my thoughts and my mouth watered. My raging erection pressed against the cloth of my pants.

I raised my hands to wrap my fingers around the thick, pulsating member, but hesitated. For a moment, I questioned whether what I was doing was wrong. I had been with plenty men but never a beast, but if one was genuinely attracted to me then what difference was present? I let my fingertips gently embrace Muddy’s leathery shaft, then let the warmth massage my palms as I tried, and failed, to wrap my fingers around the entire circumference.

Muddy grunted as I used the same technique I would apply to larger-endowed men, usually orsimers. This troll was definitely larger than any man I had been with by a fair bit. As the first trickle of precum began to dangle from his shaft, I opened my mouth to catch the warm, salty liquid. I rose as the familiar taste melted in my mouth, then barely managed to wrap my lips around the thick head of his cock.

The old troll groaned and grunted happily. He was lucky to have such a willing mate. I continued sucking up every drop of precum and stroking his shaft with both hands. I couldn’t get more than a couple inches past my lips before it felt like my jaw would unhinge, and my mouth was aching anyway. I removed my mouth from the head and gasped for air as the string of saliva connecting us broke.

I rubbed his dick back and forth for a minute or two longer. My arms were beginning to tire, but I saw the horse-cock-shaped head flare before it would ejaculate. I closed my eyes, then felt an explosion of warm and sticky fluid on my lips. The suddenness of it caught me off guard and I had accidentily aimed his dick so that the second thick spurt splattered above my nose, covering both eyes in pearly white juices. Muddy grunted in pleasure as more and more blobs of cum would begin to cover my face, so in an attempt to contain the mess I leaned forward and surrounded the single hole with my lips. A couple squirts and my mouth was already filled to the brim with his thick cum. I couldn’t swallow fast enough and it overflowed and ran down my chin. 

It kept pumping and pumping into me endlessly. The salty and bitter sperm flowed into my belly but also flowed out from my mouth, running to my chest, dirtying my once-clean white shirt. Then one final shot later, the flared head began to deflate as only a few drops began to trickle out at a time. I made sure not to let the rest of his semen to go waste as I finished him off.

My eyelids were covered with cum, but I knew that Muddy was satisfied for the day. “Gods.” I had muttered, wiping my face with my hands. “That was a lot.” I cleaned my hands then the rest of my face, then my hands again. I opened my eyes and Muddy had sat down, not tired but not exactly restless. “Thank you for tonight… and for saving me earlier.” I told him, bowing my head down for a moment. I then scuffled off to the bedroll, though I barely caught a wink as the next couple hours were spent masturbating under the covers.

Even though I was asleep for a few hours, I awoke a little later than usual but still bright and breezy. I had a pleasant dream of tasting Muddy’s cum that same night, and the taste still lingered in my mouth, though I wasn’t sure if it was from last night or if I was hallucinating from my dream. I awoke horny nonetheless.

I shoved those feelings aside and saved them for when night would come. I still had plenty of miles to traverse before Whiterun would be in my sights. Muddy and I headed back to the rode where we saw that nothing there but a trail of blood lay. The wolves had taken the bodies, most likely.

By the time the day’s trek was over, I estimated that there was only half a day’s worth of walking before walls of Whiterun could be seen. I admit, I had purposely slowed myself down so that Muddy and I would have a night to ourselves.

I had cleaned myself off in a nearby river, but hadn’t bothered to put my clothes back on. Muddy was sitting down with his back laid against a tree. I made my move before he would bloody himself with hunting. I sat in between his legs, gently patting his thigh as he grunted questioningly. I looked at the large sheath at his crotch and the even larger ballsacks underneath. 

I could feel myself begin to grow giddy with lust as I caressed his genitals with both hands. Then I heard Muddy’s breathing sharpen as he realized what was going on. The shaft began to slowly appear from the sheath, and the exotic smell began filling my nose. I put one hand on the warm shaft, stroking it gently, while the other casted a spell on myself that came in handy with larger partners.

My asshole loosened as I calmed. The spell was coming to full effect and I was ready for him. The penis was fully erect and was gently resting against the temple of my skull. I gave it a kiss before I stood up. “Easy now.” I told him as I aimed my rear and gently lowered myself. The tip of the thick and flat head started to push against me. I put in a little more force and it eventually stretched me wide enough to take it all in. “Fuck.” I muttered while sliding further down.

The throbbing mass spurted precum inches further than the head was, which properly lubricated my insides. It helped taking his large size, but it was still a slow process. My cock stiffened when the length rubbed against my prostate, and there was still a bit more than a foot left to go.

My insides were forced apart further than they’d ever been. It was as thick as my wrist all the way around, wider than anything I’d ever put inside of me. This spell would always make it so any partner I’d been with was easy to take, but this was the first time that I’d ever had trouble even with the spell. It was exciting, even if it was a little painful.

The shaft had entered my stomach and I could already see it bulging on my belly, and I wasn’t even all the way down yet. I bit my lip and soldiered the last few inches until my rear was sitting snug against his crotch. I took a break and panted, putting a hand to my stomach. The throbbing of his entire shaft shook my body with it. There was a lot of power in his dick, that was for certain. Muddy let out some pleasured grunts, but still wanted more. I moved my arms as he grabbed my sides, preparing me and him for the first interspecies sex of our lives.

He lifted me a few inches and it felt like my ass was sticking to his immense shaft. My legs twitched a little from pure pleasure and I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. Muddy grunted as he set me down, slamming me with enough force to force the air out of my lungs. I moaned loudly, partly because of my breath escaping my mouth and partly because it felt so good. Muddy raised me again, and I prepared myself as he shoved me all the way down again. A soft moan escaped my lips, but I wanted to scream in pleasure.

I drove my hips into him whenever I was down, trying to get as much of him into me as possible. I loved the feeling of him deep inside of my stomach. I loved him taking full control of my body. I loved being used like a ragdoll for his cock. I was a slut for it all, a complete slut for beast cock.

Muddy stopped for a moment to change position. He placed me on my knees in front of him as he wrapped the entirety of my waist with one hand and held my arms behind me with another. He started pounding the living daylights out of me. Pulling me back to slide his cock all the way into me only to push me back forward with the thrust of his hips.

A couple years past, I had spent a month voluntarily under the “apprenticeship” of a brutish argonian slave owner. He had taught me to be a good sex slave and how words can please the master more than the sex at times, so when the troll was giving me the best fucking of my life, I instinctively shouted some very vulgar things, even if the words meant nothing to a troll.

“Make me your bitch.” I told the troll, ignoring the pain of having my arms tied behind my back like that. Then through gritted teeth, “Give me your fucking cum. I want your fucking troll babies.” Then when there was a sharp pain in my stomach from a wrongly guided thrust, “Turn my stomach into mush with your fat troll cock.”

Of course, there was a lot more that I said and a lot more noises coming out of my mouth, most of which didn’t make sense, but when Muddy moved both hands to my stomach and picked up the pace, I couldn’t speak, for it felt all too good. I knew he was getting close, but I already cum. My rear tensed as a shot of cum was spurted onto the grass, continuing to spurt a little longer as my vision blurred for a moment. “Oh gods.” I could only mutter, shaking from the bliss. 

My entire front side had gone limp and I was drooling into the dirt, moaning incoherently as Muddy ravaged my backside with his monstrous-sized cock. I thought he was about to start a fire with how fast he was going until he slammed the rest of his shaft into me. The head of his cock flared, bulging against my skin even more as he shortly convulsed. A pressurized stream of hot cum poured into me and Muddy roared, tightening his grip on my body as he bred me, finally having conquered a human. 

Having being fucked silly, I muttered into the dirt, “Give me your cum, all of it… give me your babies…” I could feel my stomach being filled to the brim with troll cum. The endless torrent of his seed made me feel at peace. Some of it leaked out and began trickling down my thigh, turning cold from the brisk air. “Breed me.” I murmured, closing an eye, then the other. “F-fill me with y-your s-”

I awoke surrounded by spotted white fur. The warmth and heavy breathing told me I was in Muddy’s embrace. I groggily opened my eyes, finding that it was well into the day. My ass felt sore, more than it had ever felt before. I turned my head and saw a white pile in the grass beneath a tree. Muddy had moved me to keep my clean, how thoughtful.

My rear end felt crusty, but I was comfortable in his arms. I decided to lay for some moments more, it was nice to be in his arms.

After Muddy awoke, I cleaned myself off in the river again then packed up. It was difficult to walk, but I eventually managed to make my way to Whiterun. Outside the city near the stables, a man named Proventus Avenicci came to meet me. “Breezehome is a large and remarkable home, all for 5000 septims. The previous owners moved to Windhelm to aid the Stormcloak rebellion, thus it is still in pristine condition.” I thought it over, then asked, “Will my troll friend here be able to live in the home?” Proventus looked at the troll and had a slight look of fear in his face. He quickly answered, “I’m afraid not. Trolls are not allowed in the city, I’m afraid. But you can keep it at the stables here.” I didn’t want to have to walk to the stables to spend some alone time with Muddy, and there were no actual doors to keep it private. I’d be shunned for life if anyone found out. And simply because of that, I had to deny the dream home. “I’m sorry. I’ll find someplace else.” I told him. Proventus had a look of disappointment on his face, but simply sighed and said, “Good luck on your journey then.”

Proventus walked off and I turned to Muddy. Nodding in dismay. Skulvar, who owned the stables, overheard us and approached me. “Y’know. There’s a small establishment in Riften that houses both humans and animals. I don’t know much of it, but it sounds like it was meant for a place for animals to live. You should head there.” I had heard a rumor of this place as well, but had no idea what to make of it. Skulvar winked and said, “The Animal Mansion seems to be the perfect place for you two.”


End file.
